


Материнская сила

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action, F/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Как и все матери, Никола готова на все, чтобы спасти свою семью





	Материнская сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mother's Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592025) by [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary). 



Они сделали всего одну, но фатальную ошибку, когда похитили ее сына и мужа. Они забыли  _про нее_.   
Бесшумная тень целеустремленно, не колеблясь, пересекла пустой коридор. Сквозь разбитые окна светила луна, высвечивая молодую женщину с каштановыми волосами, одетую во все темное. В ее руке, когда она толкнула нужную дверь, едва виднелся небольшой кинжал.  
Дверь открылась со скрипом, коридор залило светом, и негромкое пение, доносившееся из комнаты, стихло. Собравшиеся внутри обернулись на звук, и разозленная мать ворвалась в комнату, не теряя ни секунды.  
Одна из закутанных в черное фигур подняла руку с зажатым в ней красным камнем, но прежде, чем мастера хорёку окружило характерное желтое сияние, в воздухе свистнул кинжал и вонзился в грудь мужчины. Остальные фигуры, окружившие тех, кто ей дорог, не шевелились все то время, что она продолжала свой путь к залитому кровью алтарю.  
Раздался крик «Беги!», но Никола не обратила на него никакого внимания, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы выдернуть из трупа кинжал. Мужчина, привязанный к железным кольцам, отчаянно извивался, стремясь вырваться и спасти свою жену – и словно не замечал, что через глубокие порезы на его запястьях и предплечьях обильно течет кровь.  
– Хьюб, лежи спокойно! Ты ранен! – встревоженно проговорила Никола, склоняясь над плачущим ребенком, лежащим в изголовье алтаря. – Ш-ш, Эру, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, – прошептала она сыну и осторожно взяла его на руки. А потом кинжалом разрезала веревки, удерживающие мужа. Хьюб был полностью сбит с толку и никак не мог понять, что тут произошло.  
Заметив его растерянность, Никола улыбнулась и сказала:  
– Эти все – просто марионетки, а настоящий только один, – она кивком указала на труп на полу.   
Секунду спустя снаружи раздались крики, и Хьюб вновь напрягся, готовый дорого продать их жизни. Никола только покачала головой, глядя на спину мужа, а потом только крепче обняла малыша, продолжавшего тихонько хныкать у нее на руках, и что-то зашептала ему на ушко.  
Когда Конрад ворвался в комнату, он был ошеломлен, как и последовавшие за ним Юури с Гвендалем. Они думали, что найдут Николу в беде и ее нужно будет спасать, но зрелище, представшее перед их глазами, указывало на обратное. Все – от крови на платье Николы до окровавленного кинжала в ее руке и трупа на полу – говорило о том, что Николе не требуется ничья помощь, чтобы спасти свою семью.  
Юури улыбнулся, а затем позвал Гизелу, чтобы та позаботилась о ранах Хьюба. И, повернувшись к по-прежнему ошарашенному Конраду, сказал:  
– На Земле говорят, мол, никогда не вставай между матерью и ребенком. Рад видеть, что в Шин-Макоку все то же самое!


End file.
